


the beauty and his beast

by softeababey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is the Beast, Beauty and the Beast AU no one asked for but is receiving anyway, M/M, Merlin is the Beauty, bc i said so and i’m the writer, it will change later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeababey/pseuds/softeababey
Summary: “For your wicked heart, filled with hatred and rudeness, you shall only be freed of this curse shall you find someone who loves you,” said the sorceress, as the prince begged and pleaded for forgiveness. “And this rose, shall the last petal drop, you are to be this beast for all eternity.”—or the beauty and the beast au no one asked for
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	the beauty and his beast

In a kingdom, far within the forest, surrounded by wolves, and isolated from all else in the world and nearby villages, was a castle. It was a beautiful castle, tall and glorious with the most exquisite gardens, which were well cared for. The was a prince, who was filled with hatred for his late father, who had passed away only a year ago. He had no mother in his life. Ever in his life. And he was raised by hatred, to kill. 

In celebration of his father's death, who ruled a kingdom so wickedly and treated this prince as a fool, the prince held a party. He was dressed in a brilliant red and escorted down. 

That night, a storm brew. Winds were wicked, the rain was falling hard. Thunder had rumbled, and a knock had been heard from the door. Outside was a woman, dressed in rags and held nothing but a single rose, begging to be let in to hide from the storm. The prince, not knowing his wrongs, cast her away as if she was nothing. 

This woman was a powerful sorceress by the name of Nimueh and behind her old facade, was a beautiful woman so enraged by this prince's cruelty, she cast a spell on him and everyone within the castle. 

“For your wicked heart, filled with hatred and rudeness, you shall only be freed of this curse shall you find someone who loves you,” said the sorceress, as the prince begged and pleaded for forgiveness. “And this rose, shall the last petal drop, you are to be this beast for all eternity.” 

The prince was transformed into a hideous beast to represent his rudeness. Nails as claws, teeth as sharp as could be. Horns atop his head, surrounded by golden hair. With this curse, everything surrounding this castle transformed into death. Snow covered the ground, trees were dead and cold. The darkness surrounded this once beautiful castle, making it dark and presumed haunted. No one dared neared it. And those who did, were presumedly dead, eaten by the wolves. 

—

“Merlin!” Came from the main room of a small house in the village of Ealdor, filled with trinkets and overall, incredibly messy. The boy mentioned, woke, and hit his head on the wood of his bed before crawling out a smudge of dirt on his face, and a book in hand. 

“Yes, mother?” The boy called, just as a woman rounded the corner. 

“Oh, there you are. The washing needs to get done. And you need to bring back these books! This house is a mess and Gaius is going mad just by living in it!” Merlin’s mother came near just as he stood up, and grimaced when she wiped at his cheek. “Now, boy. Do not dally. Supper will be ready in a few short hours. Oh, and do pick up some bread from the bakery.” 

“Of course, does Gaius need anything?” 

“Not that I know of. He’s in the garden, preparing potions needed for medicine for his journey.” Merlin nodded and pulled on his old boots, fixing his neckerchief around his neck. He grabbed a few long, overdue books and kissed his mother’s cheek goodbye before leaving into the fresh morning air. 

Merlin took a deep breath and smile before heading off to the library, though on his way he stopped a few times to talk. He ran into his friend Will, who had freshly baked goods. He needed bread, right? Right. He paid for two loaves and in the basket, they went. Not on the books of course. 

Merlin went through the town, minding his own business as everyone looked at him. Just  
as they always have. Merlin was, rather strange really. His mother says he’s gifted, special. Well, Merlin has learned that not everyone sees him that way. 

Merlin returned his books and ended up keeping one. Since the librarian was a sweetheart and Merlin adored her so. A young old lady named Eleanor. A sweetheart really. Merlin, not distracted with his favorite book, began reading it on his way to the washing. Which his mother had brought out an hour ago, he just had to pick it up. 

Merlin put the book down and gathered the washing and in the cart, they went before returning home. 

“Merlin!” Merlin hummed and glanced up. Morgana and Mordred. The duo that no one wanted. “How do you do, Merlin?” Their smiles were easy to pass as fake. Merlin used to be friends with them until they changed. Merlin continued on, ignoring them. “Merlin, why do you ignore me?” That was Morgana, following after him in a red dress. Mordred was matching her. Typical. 

Merlin sighed. 

“I have dinner to attend to. Maybe another time,” Merlin said, brushing them off nonchalantly. He shoved passed them and headed back home. 

—

Merlin opened the door to the smell of porridge. Though, was that a hint of apple? Apple pie perhaps? Oh, his mother’s apple pie was absolutely amazing. He smiled and set the basket down and went around to get to the back of the house, to see Gaius, his friend, and uncle, working. 

“Gaius, what are you making?” Merlin asked, going to sit by him to watch. 

“A headache remedy,” Gaius replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. “The basil please?” Merlin made a noise and grabbed some basil and handed it to Gaius. “It’s for the village a bit farther from here. Hopefully, a bit more money would be involved.” 

Merlin smiled and nodded, watching him work carefully. Though old, his hands slightly shaky, he knew what he was doing. Merlin admired him for it. He wished to be as skilled as his uncle. He hates to see him go. These journeys can last so long. 

“When I go, would you want something?” 

“Like what?” Merlin let out a laugh. “Oh, you’re serious. Maybe, a rose? For mother. You know the house is rather bland.” Gaius looked at him and cocked a knowing brow. Merlin scoffed and shook his head. “A /real/ one, Gaius.” 

“Alright, alright. Hunith would love it real or not.” Gaius looked back at his work and Merlin let out a sigh and looked up at the blue sky. 

“Gaius, why does everyone think I’m odd?” Merlin asked, because, well, mother would deny it and pinch his cheeks. Like an annoying aunt would a child. 

“Odd? Well, Merlin. Maybe because you are. With your abilities and all.” Of course, Merlin should’ve expected that type of reply. “But that’s what makes you, you.” Gaius capped off al his potion bottles and set them in a box to protect them. 

Merlin sighed and grabbed the box and helped Gaius put the load in the cart. Merlin tacked Aithusa and gave her a kiss on the nose. She was a beautiful horse. He helped Gaius mount the cart and watched as he grabbed the reins. 

“Be safe, Gaius. Mum and I’ll be waiting for your return.” Merlin smiled and watched him go with a smile on his face. Merlin sighed and went to the garden to mend to the growing vegetables until supper was ready. He ate with his mother, talking about things, though there wasn’t anything new. It was a small village. 

After dinner, Merlin left the village and went through the forest and up a hill. There, was a field, a small one, with a tree in the middle. There were wildflowers, and the sun was setting and it was beautiful. Merlin could live here, screaming at the top of his lungs because he felt free here. The wind blew through his hair, filling him with a sense of happiness. 

Merlin loved nature. He’s always had a connection to it. With, his secrets and all. Merlin sat there, in the grass, playing with the wildlife, the wildflowers to be specific, and watched as the sky was filled with these beautiful colors. Pinks and purples. There was orange and yellow. And of course, the slightest bit of blue to top it off. 

It was beautiful. And Merlin wished the world was as beautiful as this. As accepting and welcoming as it was from here. To be free. However, that would not be the case. Not today, not tomorrow, and certainly not next week. 

Merlin went to bed that night, dreaming of acceptance. To have an adventure with someone he loves and who loves him back. 

Meanwhile, Gaius had gotten lost, Aithusa getting spooked by a noise and made them stray off their original path.

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will come out in about a couple weeks, so hang in there. i am a procrastinator, but quarantine gives a lot of free time on my hands.
> 
> i hope you enjoy regardless, and if you wish to contact me, my twitter is @/softeapendragon!


End file.
